Samhain? No, it's Sam Hain!
by LunaMoonlight100
Summary: What is it that is scary, creepy, has a pointy hat, flying on the broom and just loves pumpkins and scaring? Prepare to meet Sam Hain, new Guardian of Fear, and new set of troubles for Bunnymund. She is scary, loves to prank you, has an army of dead people, and can throw a mean party. JackxOC I beg you for the comments!
1. Chapter 1

Jack was having his usual day, making snow falling, starting snow balls and making older people cursing cause of the big amount on the ways. But the kids were happy, so he was happy too. Now that they could see him, he enjoyed even more. He couls actually participate in the snow fights and playing with children. Pitch was destroyed, fearlings gone, he became Guardian, and the children of the world know him.

Yup, everything was perfect. Sure, now that he knew about his past, the things were a little complicated. Like the sadness and nostalgia he was feeling for his family and home. But he was allright. Jack will see them one day. Even he couldn't be eternal.

Guardians were OK to him, especially North. He took on himself to be Jack's father figure, no matter how much Jack disagreed. Tooth was like always, checking his teeth, and helping him with his memories. Sandy was always there for Jack, sending him pleasent dreams, and usually having combat practice, while Bunnymund... They still had a few issues, but they could at least say 'hello' without nicnames.

Yup, life was great for young Guardian. He walked away from the children and flew off, feeling a pure joy of freedom and succes. Jack shouted in the sky, while snow following.

Meanwhile, on the North Pole, something was happening. North was just finishing the last check of the toys, when he heard him. The Man in the Moon. He run towards the huge globe, where the huge stone, white as the moon, risen from the floor, starting to shine brighter and brighter. The room soon was filled with white blue lights, bathing the toy factory into breathtaking sight.

-_North... It is time. The choice was made. Tomorrow night, during the Crescent Moon, the chosen one will rise. Guardians need to be there, to point the next Spirit of on the wright way. – _the voice echoed from the stone. North sighed and nodded.

-It shall be done, don't worry Manny ...If we could survive Jack, we sure can this one. But who is he? Who is the next Spirit of Fear? – North asked.

Instead of an answer, in the light a figure appiered. It represented a girl, who looked like she could be 17, dressed in the elbow long sleeved black dress, that was coming till her knees,with black cape revealing black and orange strapped socks, with black boots on her legs. The whole image was finished with pointy black hat with orange strap on her middle-back long, wavy chestnut hair. Her eyes were stunningly green. She even had a broom in her hand and the neklace around her neck with Wicca symbol. But the look on her face was stunning. She had kind, friendly look on it, and she didn't look evil at all. The next Guardian of Fear.

-_She is in Salem. Prepare her. Train her. I leave her to your hands. Good luck, my old friend. _– The light started to get darker, when it came back.

-_Oh, and don't let Jack influence her much. That kid still needs some... A lot training. Ok, that's it. Bye now, amigo! – _

-Will he ever stop with that wise man talk? – North thought to himself while leaving the room and calling the Guardians.

* * *

-Ok, so let me guess. You'll be... A vampire! –

-Girl, I was vampire last year. You know I hate the routine. – Samantha Jefferson said to her best friend, Regina Kyle. Sam was in front of the mirror, trying desperatly to make her lifeless, straight blonde hair more like Regina's, which was richy brown, and wavy. Sam would always find a tone of flows on her, like her pale skin, or her thick eyebrows.

Samantha was one of those people who were looking and living life in the books, especially history books. Boy did she loved history, while Regina was against the reading, she aws realistic type, she never belived in anything that wasn't in front of her eyes.

-Um... Frankenstein's bride, Thumbelina, princess, fairy, your grandmum? – Regina asked.

-No, no, no, no, no, no aaaaand nope! I'll be... A witch! – Sam declared. Regina was looking at her with her eyebrows raised.

-Seriously? A witch for Halloween? Wow, so original! I bet nobody did that! –

-That's my point! The witches are sooo used that ther is no way anybody could be that this year. And lemme guess... You're going as a lawyer or as a buisniss woman? –

-I'm going as a fairy, for your info. I made a perfect costume! Too bad we won't spend this Halloween together, huh? I can't belive that I have to miss Salem's Halloween party! – Regina said.

Samantha smiled sadly, looking at her BFF. This will be her first Halloween without Regina. And yes, it will be weird. But Halloween was her #1 holiday. She loved it even more than Christmas. She knew everything about Halloween there was to know. She was even born the day before it! That's why her nicname in Salem was Sam Hain. As Samhain, the original name of Halloween.

-Don't worry, miss Hain. You'll be fine without me. –

-I know, i know... But I'll miss you soooooo much! – Sam said. Regina got up and hugged her. She returned the hug.

Yup, Samantha had the best friend in the world. If something would happen that they loose eachother, they would die.

Little did they know, that the Moon was looking at them, with apologazing smile. They will be separeted from tomorrow night till forever.

Soon, Samantha took her dress. It was long till the floor, with long sleeved arms and plain old pointy hat. A black cape will arrive tomorrow, and the only bright colour on her will be orange strapped socks. She put it on, and brought out her good old broom.

-Wow! Forget what I said, you look fiiiine, girl! – Regina said. Sam smiled and spinned around. She really was looking like a witch.

-Yup! I'm pretty scary, aren't I? – She asked.

-You canbet your life you are! You will scare those little rascals like this! But... I still don't feel like it's finished, you know. You're missing something ... –

-Like what? – Regina was thinking for a minute before snapping her fingers and took of her Wicca neklace. Regina wasn't into pagan religions, but her dead mother was. Samantha lost her parents when she was only a baby, so Regina's mother was some sort of mother to her too.

-Reg, no I couldn't! She left it to you. – Sam protested. But Reg just shrugged it off.

-I don't like it that much anyway. I still have plenty of her jewlery. This was ment for you. Now let's see you... Oh my God. You look amazing. Like a real witch! – Sam smiled and looked herself again in the mirror.

-I truly do, don't I? – the neklace only completed the dress and her look. She looked just like a witch. Just like a Halloween. Just like Sam Hain.


	2. Chapter 2

Nothing could ruin this day for me. It was Halloween, my all time favourite holiday. Trees were decorated, Jack-o-lanterns were at all street corners, houses were turned into the tamples of fear... I loved it. I usually was feeling out of palce in Salem, but on this night, I was home. I breathed in the smell of pumpkins and cookies, pines and fires. The night was sparkly, people were dressed up, children were running with their buckets full of candies and teens were going to The Party. The Party was the legendary happening in salem on this night, all teens were going there. We would dance, drink, eat, make out, pranks, scaring, and in midnight, we would choose a Halloween Spirit. Naturally, I was winning that place for the last 3 years, and I will again this year.

-Samantha, Samantha, let down your hair! – I heard the voice that made my heart soar. I run to the window and opened it. There he was. My prince Charming. And I mean it.

-Andy, you know my hair is not that long. But I could let down myself. – I said. Andy Brown, my boyfriend and the love of my life. He was the perfect guy any girl could want. Polite, cool, smart, nice, black hair, green eyes, perfect white teeth, tanned skin... Like I said, my Prince.

-Then, by all means Samantha, let yourself down, let my arms embrace you in the everlasting embrace of pure love I feel toward thee. – He said while expanding his arm toward me, playing Sheakspeare again.

-I am on my way, my prince, lust of my heart! – I said to him and closed the window. I said bye to my granny and came out.

Andy hugged me and gave me a gentle kiss, making my knees buckling. He turned away and looked at me. I turned around to give him better look. He raised his eyebrow and whistled.

-Wow. You really look amazing, Sam Hain. You look... Really, wow is the best word. – He said. I blushed at that.

-You really think so? – I asked him. He took me by my hand and we started walking toward the cottage where the party was going on.

-Yes. You look so... powerful. Like a goddess or something. No wonder Halloween is your favourite day. It really fullfills you, like you're ruling it. I swear, if I look for the definition of Halloween, I would find your picture. You ARE Halloween, Sammy! – He said to me. I snuggled into his neck and peck him in the cheek.

-So, I'm scary? –

-I would call you a mistery. – In that moment I heard a bunch of children behind us. I raised my eyebrow at them and titled my head. He saw them and sighed while sadly smiling. Oh, I forgot to tell you my big flaw. I love scaring little children. You see, fear for me is what comedy is for others. I love fear, horror and scaring. It was my flaw, I know.

-BUUUAAGHHHAHAWIUWAH! – I turned around, put my hands next to my face and made a scary face. The children screamed and run away, leaving me laughimg. It was funny! Fear was MY comedy!

* * *

-Ok, guys settle down please... You, guys, I said... SILENCE! – The host of the party shouted. It was five minutes till midnight. The crowning! I crossed my fingers and closed my eyes. C'mon, c'mon...

-I think we all know what time it is... Yeah, you do... And here is the envelope with the scary naaaame! So, I learned last year that I shall not taking too much time opening it and announcing the winner... –

-GLAD YOU FINALLY DID! – Somebody yelled. He sent the person nasty look and cleared his throat.

-As I was saying... This year winner. You know her, you love her, you can't live with her, and she is so special that she even has her special name and is not stranger to thsi stage and title... Sam Hain, come up here, baby! – I smiled widely and raised my broom in the air as I walked to the stage, sorroundedc with clapping and yelling. Oh yeah, i have the perfect life!

I climbed up to the stage and let the host put the orange strap around me, making me Halloween Spirit, again. The Jack-o-Lantern on it was grinning. I looked at the teens of salem, smiling and raising my fist in the air, feeling the best feel a person could experince. These moments are the ones that are gonna be forever inside me, making this town, and this place my home. Forever and ever!

* * *

The slades hit the ground as four Guardians got out. Bunnymund came outta the hole the second later.

They looked around, looking for something that would help them find her. But there was nothing unusual.

-So, how do we find her again, North? – Jack asked, leaning on his staff and waving to few children. He was pretty exited to have a person close to his age as a fellow guardian, let alone a girl, but he was worried about will she be like Pitch. And he wasn't the only one.

-We will know when we see it, Jack. Don't worry. Just look for a teenage girl in the witch costume. – North said.

They had no idea that in that very time, one girl's destiny was changing forever, and that her last sound as human will be a scream of fear.


	3. Chapter 3

-No, really Andy, I just need to fresh myself up a bit, you know. I'll be here in no time. – Sam said, while walking threw the forest. She had no idea why was she doing that. But she kept hearing voice in her head, calling her in it. Andy stayed at the party, waiting for her, thinking should he follow her. But he knew that Sam likes being alone, and he respected that. That was the best thing Sam liked about Andy. There was no way that nobody will replace him. Ever. Her perfect boyfriend is him. Sam smiled while walking. She was so lucky to have him, Regina, her grandmum, Salem as home...

She had to protect her eyes, moon was shining so bright. Sam knew that this was no ordinary thing. There was no way the moon can shine like that. Like the sun. But still, she aws looking at it. Sam could swore that she saw a man up there. But, she never believed in those things. Man in the Moon... Old legend, along with Santa, Easter Bunny, The Tooth fairy and who knows who else. She only knew for those three. Oh, and Boogyman. She was NEVER scared of him. Samantha loved fear. There was no things that she could be afraid.

-You won't find Sam Hain afraid of... Wait, how deep in the forest did I go? – She thought while looking around her. The trees were everywhere and the forest was much grassier that the part she knew. She was lost.

Sam narrowed her eyes and started to walk back into the direction she thought she came from. But the forest was getting darker and darker. She swollowed but hold her head up. She was not afraid. She was Sam Hain, and she was fearless!

After one hour, she heard a growl. Her eyes went wide open, when she turned around and saw a pack of wolves. There were about 6 of them, all of them grey, one being black. Probably the leader. And all of them looked hungry. Very hungry.

* * *

-Again, North, nothing. Just a few kids dressed up as witches and one teen witch, but it's a guy. Don't ask, please. – Jack said while regrouping with other guardians. They searched all of Salem, and nothing. The party they saw was a bust too. No witches.

North was getting nervous. If his fears came true, the remains of Pitch could found this new spirit first. They needed to find her. Pronto.

-I checked the party once again. I haven't seen a single witch. – Bunny said, but he had that thoughtful look on his face, like he is processing something.

-Bunny... –

-I just have a feeling who she might could be. They were constantly talking about some girl called Sam Hain, and how scary she looked like. – He said.

-So? – Jack asked.

-Nothing. – Than they were all hit by the big amount of sand, not to put them asleep, but to focuse their attancion on Sandy.

-What is it, Sandy? – Tooth asked, and Sandy puffed his cheeks while the dust was coming outta his ears. He was probably trying to tell them something for hours.

Than he raised his finger and showed them the moon. The ray of the moonlight so bright that it was clear as sunlight was dropping in the forest. The very far part from the Salem. The guardians looked at each other and nodded. Jack took his staff and flew towards it, Bunny dug a hole and the rest of them jumped into the sleigh.

Samantha was on the ground, her dress thorn apart to her knees and elbows, her black cape full of holes and her winning strap somehow ended up on her heat. She could smell her blood, feel the wounds and the wolves around her, trying to eat her. If it didn't hurt that much, she would laugh. What a way to die.

-Well, at least I die on this best night of my life... Goodbye, Andy, Regina, granny, Michael, Lorena, Mr. Popswood... I'm gonna miss y'all... – She thought, but then something happened. The light became even brighter, blinding her. Sam thought that thsi was it. The Light.

But it wasn't. Her eyes cought a man in the light. She couldn't really see him, but she could hear his voice.

-_Samantha, your time has_ _come_._ You have been chosen. Now rise, child, rise, for you are chosen as the Guardian of Fear._ – The man said. Sam couldn't blink. Say what?!

-W-what?! Guardian of what? –

-_The Guardian of Fear, Samantha. The fear you don't feel is a strenght that made me choose you among the rest. You shall have the power, the army and duty. You are the new personification of Fear and Samhain._ –

-Samhain? Wait, the personification? As a spirit? But... If you're telling me this than you must be... No! No way in hell! Man in the Moon! No way! – Sam laughed, astonished. The man smiled and offered her his hand. She accepted it.

-_Samantha. You are here by now chosen to be, given the power to do, and a name to be know by as a Sam Hain, the Fear. You have duty to send fear to the children, so they could have hope, the joy, the dream, the fun and the wonder. Do you accept this duty, Samantha?_ – He asked.

Sam knew the prize. Her home, her family, friends. All of that, she would be forced to give up. But this was big, This was her dream. Her call, her destiny.

-Yes, I do accept it. –

-_Than from this moment on, you are known as the Sam Hain, Guardian of Fear, spirit of Samhain, bringer of Fall. Good luck, Sam Hain_. –

That was the moment she passed out.

* * *

-Hey guys, look! – Jack showed them the trailer of growing pumpkins. Not just any pumpkins, but Jacl-O-Lanterns. They were all carved with the different expression, and they were all pointing at one direction. The Guardians followed it and after a few minutes, they saw a giant pumpkin, shaped like teh bed. The bed with the sleepy witch on it. They came to her and looked at her.

-Is that... – Tooth asked.

-That's her. The Fear. – Santa said. Jack was looking at the pale sleeping girl, seeing her hair changing from blonde to wavy brown, her cheeks becoming pale, her aura changing. The petals were surrounding her, making her look like a goddess.

-Was this the same way I became what I am? – Jack asked himself.

-So, we founded her. Now what? – Bunny asked.

-We are taking her to the Pole. We are not doing the mistakes we did with Jack. –

* * *

_**So, her change is done. She is what she is. The Fear. Anyway, I am very happy with the reviews, and I sure as Hell hope that you guys won't mind if I skip some time, to the part where she founds out that the Guardians are real, and where she was given the underground as her home. The next ch will be her first use of her powers.**_

_**Samhain was the holiday that was marking the end of summer and the beginning of the harvest. So, She will have the duty to bring Fall too, like Jack is bringing winter and Bunny spring.  
**_

_**please review!  
**_


	4. Chapter 4

I was looking around me, observing the place that was signed to me as my new home. The underworld, or better yet, the old abandedtown benith ground. I could see the old fashioned wooden houses built in the New England style, the town square, what was left of the trees, and crops, I even saw the graveyard. Yup, scary to go nuts! But for me, it was Utopia, and I mean it.

I sighed, remembering my meeting with other Guardians. I swear, I would never thought that Santa was a frigging russian, non the less Guardian too, and I can tell you, Bunny was such a badass. And don't even get me start on his accent.

_**Flashback:**_

-So, let me get this straight. I am Guardian of Fear, and my job is to scare kids all over the world? – I asked while they were looking at me.

-Yes, Samantha. – Santa said. I cringed at that name. The MiM said I could forget about that name. Just like I can forget about my life before this. My friends and family think that I'm dead, eaten by the wolfs.

-My name is Sam Hain, not Samantha. Not anymore, that is. So anyway, teh great legends of childhoods are actaully Guardians? –

-Mmm-hmm. – Bunny said. Than I noticed painted eggs on his chest. Wait! Bunny, and has painted eggs on him? No way in Hell...

-Are you... The Easter Bunny? – I asked. He nodded when I saw the flying lady. Santa, Easter Bunny... That would make her...

-Lemme guess... The Tooth Fairy! Wow! I love your hair. – I said to her. Ok, I didn't really, I mean, she didn't even had a hair, but it's nice to be polite.

-Ohhh, thank you, Sam! And I really like your teeth! There are so perfect for somebody who eats so much candy as you do! – I raised my eyebrows at that. Ok, weirdddd...

-And you... Sandman? Aww, you're so cute! – I said to him. Well he was! He replied with a smile and light bow to me. I smiled back. That's when my attention fell on the white haired teen.

I swear, it was like I saw Logan Lerman but more... Epic. He had a blue hoodie with frost patterns on it, skin tight brown old fashioned pants, and no shoes. He was deadly pale, which was pointing out his blue eyes. He was sitting on the top of his tall wodden staff, looking at me with sassy smirk, but worm look. I smiled back and ignored the fact that my tummy did a little flip.

-Wait, I know this one... Hmmm... White hair, snow like skin... Ouch, cold on touch... And wintery looking... A-ha! I know who you are! You're Jokul Frosti! – I said and his smirk faded and he sighed.

-Actaully, it's Jack. Jack Frost. And you're Sam Hain. Nice name, was the Halllie Ween already taken? – He asked. I narrowed my eyes at that.

_**Present:**_

-Ok, let's see what on Earth can I do here... He said that I'm bringer of Fall... Fall means pumpkins, apples, pears, carrots, trees, chestunts... Hmm... let's see what that meant. – I sighed and closed my eyes as I put my hands on the ground. I imagined pumpkin petals coming outta ground, sending it the new energy I was feeling in my body. I concetrated on the fears I was full of. The faces and screams of the children I would scare since I was a child, the horror movies I would watch without hiding, the dark places I would more than dare to go, fear I was feeling around me, feeling it from the children, feeding me... My God, it felt so good!

I opened my eyes and saw the petals wrapping around my hands and spreading across the ground. On them I could see the small pumpkins and Jack'o'Lanterns, dancing around me, and wrapping around the fountaine on the square.

I smiled and laughed at that. I was so happy! If I could do that than...

-Well, I am a witch now, am I not? – I thought and took my broom. I set on her and imagined flying. After a few minutes I felt my feet leaving the ground. I shrieked in delight. I pointed the broom at the ceiling and I flew off! It felt so awesome, like I could rule the world! I have never felt that kind of power, that kind of freedom in my life!

I put my hands in the air and ordered petals to spread acroos the walls and ceiling, making old grey walls black and green, with a pinch of orange. Than I streamed the petals to the old gardens, and brought them back to life. The gardens now had pumkins in them, along with the Fall's floewrs and the rest of the crop. Than I flew down and touched the wall of one house. The wood was old, and looked like it will fall apart. I smiled at that. I concetrated very hard, pressed both of my hands on it, and instead of the old pine planks, I put the chestunt planks, making them all nice and shiny. I looked at the rest of teh town. I will have a lot of work, but I can't live in such graveyard of the town.

I saw the statue on the square. It was representing some old dude in British clothes, setting one foot on the ground. I smirked and srteamed the petals on it. The petals covered that and crushed it to dust. Than I closed my eyes again and soon, the statue of me leaning on my broom made outta wood appiered. I smiled and spinned around in delight. That's when I realised something else. If I am Spirit of Samhain...

I run to the graveyard and looked at the graves. This could be a long shot but somehow, I knew what I had to do.

-Samhain, Samhain, let the ritual begin,  
I call upon these sacred ancestors to come in  
Samhain, Samhain, I call upon these kin,  
I call upon these dear departed loved ones to come in

The Veil between the worlds is thin  
My heart reach cross the sea of time  
To bring these loved ones in  
Samhain, Samhain I honor all these kin  
I honor those who've gone before  
As the Great Wheel turns again. – I finish the incantation when I saw the dirt and graves moving. I couldn't believe my eyes! I could animate the dead too?! Oh yeah, baby!

Then it hit me! I have the town, the population, and all I need more is a name. What would be a good, scary name for this version of Halloween town? Let's see... I bring fear, and fall... Fear and Fall? I smiled at the rising live skeletons and zombies in front of me. They seemed lost, sleepy, but normal. I smiled. It must be the magic.

-Where are we? Who are you? – One of the skeletons asked. Oh my God... I raised my head, spread my arm in welcoming gesture and spoke with high, powerful voice.

-My name is Sam Hain, Guardian of Fear, bringer of Fall, ruler of the Underworld. Welcome, my friends. Welcome to Fearfall, your new home. –

* * *

_**Sooo... what did you think about it, huh? Please don't leave me hanging, review it, I beg of you. I need reviews! Also, yes, the song is from Lisa Thiel, called Samhain song. I changed a few words but I think it turned around ok. **_

_**Yours Luna loves y'all!**_


	5. Chapter 5

-Look, I do not like this. We haven't heard from her for a month now. I'm starting to get worry. – North said. Jack was floating beside him, looking at the yetis making toys, and smirking at their cursing when North would tell them that he doesn't like something. Thanks to that, Jack learned a lot of Russian curses. He even spoke some of the russian, too.

-Huh? Oh, yeah, the flying gothic maid... Well, I'm sure she has a good reason, and I'm all for not bothering her. – Jack said, while narrowing her eyes on the thought of the new Guardian. During those two weeks she spent on the Pole, Sam and Jack weren't bread and butter. They would pick on each other, stealing eachother's staff and broom, she would scare him with one of her really scary faces, mostly spider-like one, while he would freeze her hat, or put something in her food. They even came that far to destroy the roof above North's bedroom.

Other Guardians had different thoughts about her. Tooth adored her, finally having other female Guardian and all, Sandman would love to play sharades with her, while North was seeing her like his daughter. Bunny, on the other hand, loved her. Finally having somebody to prank Jack and appiriciate his work made the two of them like one person. They had much in common and Bunny even offered her to stay in his Warren as long as she wants. But she said that it's too happy for her.

So they all agreed that she could have her base underground, in one of the forgotten towns.

-I still think we should check up on her. Who knows, maybe she... – In that moment something flew in the shop through the window.

It was small, grey and looked like skeleton of some weird bird. It's eyes were small and red, and he had something inside it's mouth. North took at and the bird flew off. Jack and North looked at each other, and than in the small object that was sent to them.- It was a small pumpkin, or Jack'o'Lantern, to be more correct. The little vegetable yawned and looked at the two Guardians.

-Hey, wazzup? –It asked. They mouth were like plates.

-So, anyway, ummm... Are you North and Jokul Frosti? –

-Jack Frost. – Jack scowled at it.

-Whatever. You two have been invated on the celebration of Fearfall. It's happening tonight, and mayor is expecting you there. – It said. Jack and North raised their eyebrows.

-We are invited on what by who in where? – North asked.

-Fearfall celebration. Tonight, by mayor of Fearfall, Sam Hain. That's all. Bye! – After that the pumpkin exploded.

* * *

The Guardians walked in the tunnel lightened with candles and more Jack'o'Lanterns, all smiling and whispering, while pointing their leafs at them. The walls were black and holded up with more petals. They could hear a quiet beat and voices. At the end of the tunnel they saw a metal gates, decorated with gargoyles on sided, and the tablet on which was written: WELCOME TO FEARFALL.

-Ok, I give up. What the hack is going on here?! – Jack asked. Gargoyles laughed and opened the gates, bowing a little, and Jack could swore he heard them saying Frostbite. He narrowed his eyes.

-What a baby. I wasn't like that when I started out! The only thing I did is cause a few blizzards, but this? She is so looney! – He thought. Now they were walking up to the small hill, full of naked trees, and than the saw a thing they will never forget again.

In front of them was a party. Party with really loud music, and the beat that was making it impossible to stay still. The town was old looking, but the population of the town was the thing that made them turn their eyeballs into plates.

Monsters. Freaks. Skeletons. Zombies. All of them dancing, drinking, laughing, smoking, making out, palying games, flying, talking and yelling. On the stage was the bend made outta skeletons, playing guitars and violins, while octopus was a DJ. The whole scene looked a weird and none of them could belive it.

-Holy carrot in the chocolate factory. What on the world is this? – Bunny asked. None of them moved.

-I think it's a party. – North said.


	6. Chapter 6

''Ok, I don't know about you mates, but... Am I really looking at the skeletons dancing?'', Bunny asked in disbelief. North nodded his head while keeping his mouth fully open. Tooth and Sandman also couldn't believe it.

The music was odd to all of them. It was a strange mixture of traditional and modern music. It had a great beat and it was really loud, but surprisingly good. The roads were lighted by candles, torchers and Jack'O'Lanterns. Green petals were decorating the houses, walls and pretty much everything. All houses were old-fashion looking, and the fountain with Sam Hain above her was letting four srteams of water. Population was also... Interesting.

''Well, I am not stepping one foot there, you hear me?'', North said.

''I'm with ya, mate.''

''Agreed.'', Tooth said. They all heard a sand shifting which meant Sandy's nod, and then they noticed something missing. They all turned around to the place Jack was, but he wasn't there anymore.

''What the...''

''Woooo-hoooo!'', They all heard and saw a white haired boy flying toward the town, and getting lost in the crowd.

''Teenagers...'', Bunny scowled.

* * *

Jack woke up with killer headache. The first thing he felt after it was something soft against his head and back. He was on the bad in the very dark room, in the very large and comfy bad. The bad was shaped as a coffin, which freaked him out a little. He jumped on his feet, and on the moment just wanted to die from the pain in his body and head.

''What the hack happened last night... Oh yeah, the party... She sure knows how to make a party...''

''Why thank you, Jokul.'', he heard and turned around. He saw Sam standing on the door, also looking tired. She was wearing strapless black dress that was reaching till her knees, with orange headband on her wavy brown hair. Her green eyes were like she was 80 years old woman.

''Good morning, btw. Boy, you sure have proven to be a party animal last night, I mean you WERE the party! And you shouldn't drink that much in the future, you know.'', she also said, leaving Jack again confused. Drink that much? That would explain the headache. But why was he here, he asked himself.

''Hallie Weeny, what the hack... What happened?''

''Well, let's see... First you ruled the dance floor, than you tried my spiked apple juice, than you had a few more, which lead to you and Bunny doing the dance-off, which you won, naturally since you cheated, than you and me did a duet on the ''Good Time'' song from Carly and Owl City, btw, you can really sing good, than you and I danced some more and more, and after your... 20th glass, you fainted just in time for Bunny to recite some love poem to Tooth.''

''What?'', he asked in disbelif. She raised her finger.

''Wait, I'm not done. You came back to the living after some time, had ANOTHER glass, and singing again, and then we made out.''

''WHAT?!

''Hahhahaahahaa, relax, Jokul, I'm just joking. About make out, that is. The rest is the truth. Man, you should see the looks on Tooth's and Bunny 's face when they woke up this morning... They made out. Hard core. Priceless, I bet they will never come to my partyes again, which is kind of sad. Bunny sure was a good dancer.'', Sam said while shaking her head. Jack couldn't belive it. His first party in his whole life, and he already got drunk like some jock? That was not ok. His head hurted again, and he growled in pain.

''Head, huh?'', she asked and he nodded. He walked past him and opened the window of the room. She extended her hand and a few petals came in. They had some strange berries on them. Sam collected them and then she set next to him.

''Here. These will help way better than coffe, belive me.''. Jack took them and tasted one. They had taste like grass, but there was also something relaxing about them. He felt his head being lighter after the first one.

''Thanks. What are these?'', he asked.

''Oh, those are fireberries. Just a little trick Andy thought me...''

''Who's Andy?'', he asked while swollowing more berries. He leaned on his arms and let his head fell backwards. He was getting a few memories on the previous night. He rememberd him chering when he defeated Bunny in break dance. That was fun!

''My boyfriend- I mean, my ex-boyfriend, that is... '', Sam whispered. Jack looked at her, now feeling idiotic. He slapped himself mentally, forgetting not to mention her friends and family to her. She was only a month old spirit.

''I'm sorry... I probably shouldn't have mention him.''

''It's a little too late for that, isn't it?'', she said while getting up. Jack sighed and got up after her.

''Sam...''

''Jokul, it's ok. It really is. I have to accept that he thinks that I'm dead, so he can move on, get married, have a life and die. I... Never mind. But really, it's ok. Let it go.'' Sam said and got out of the room, leaving him alone.

Jack flew off from the window. That was the first time he even saw her house. It was a victorian mansion, made outta chestnut tree, and with garden full of dead trees and orange flowers. He saw the rest of Fearfall waking up too. The town looked bigger this way, when there was no crowd. His breath stopped when he saw the town. It was a pure picture of Burgess. His Burgess, the Burgess of his youth. Wooden cottages, no cars, or anything modern, monsters walking and waving to eachother... Hack, even the clothes was the same!

Jack Frost sighed with nostalgia and envy. He was missing his family, friends, neighbours, way of life, ... He was missing that so much.

''Good morning!'', one skeleton said to him.

''Um... 'Morining.'', he said it back. He decided to walk. On his way a lot of them greeted him, saying usual stuff like 'Good Morning' or ''Scary day, huh?'. So familiar, known and welcoming.

''I might even like these new fearlings...'', Jack thought to himself.


	7. Chapter 7

I had no idea how I finished up here. I mean, it was over a month now... Do I dare even come near it? Well, I'm here, so, let's just get this over with.

I flew down on the familiar street, usually full of screams of joy or scare (thanks to me), but now empty. All houses were in pretty much same state, give or take a few changes on the fences or in the gardens. Trees were the same, cement was the same, hack, even cars were on the same places I last saw them. Scents were there, too... Mrs Popswood's apple pie, Mr Lance's overcooked meat,...

I breathed in all of that, fighting my tears. Salem was justhe t like last time I saw it... It was right here, but I couldn't be a part of it. This place can't be my home any longer. I started to walk down the road, feeling like a ghost. So many memories in just one street... And in one house.

I was looking at it, standing a few feet away from the fance. Hey, what do you know, my grandmum really painted it orange... She knows how much I like that color. I looked at the windows. The house was dark, my granny must be sleeping... Should I?

I set on my broom and flew toward her window. Yes, she was sleeping soundly... With tears running down her eyes.

''Sammy... Sammy, please come back, pumpkin...'', she was whispering. I shut my eyes, trying my best to forget that sight. First she burried my parents, and now me. Was it even ok for one old woman to do that? No, it wasn't. I couldn't look anymore, I needed to get away from that house. I was no longer Samantha Jefferson. I was Sam Hain.

Whenever I was sad, or confused or depressed, there was only one palce I was going. The graveyard. I would be surrounded by the dead people, the only people I could tell what was bothering me. They wouldn't judge me. They wouldn't be angry at me. They would just listen. I wished my parents were there too... But sadly, their bodies got burned by fire in the attack...

I came through the gates and walked the path. I was feeling more home here, to be honest. Well, graveyard were my shortcuts to the Fearfall, my new home... The tombstones were the same, welcoming and familiar. So many secrets these tombstones had kept... It was kind of funny, really. My tears were now dangerously close to fall out, but I wiped them away. I am not crying. I never did, and I never will. That was when something cought my eye. The gleam of orange.

I came near the gleam and felt my knees buckling. In front of me, surrounded by orange flowers and black candles, was tall, grey tombstone. On the bottom was carved a Jack'O'Lantern, and over the edges were carved petals, making room in the middle for a name.

**_Here rests fearless_**

**_Samantha Ashley Jefferson_**

**_loved and feared by entire Salem_**

**_scare in peace, Sam Hain_**

That was the moment after 10 years I finally let tears fall from my eyes.

''It's midnight... Sam would really like this, you know.'', I heard. I turned around and saw Regina and Andy coming towards me. I gasped and quickly wiped out tears, they hated when I would cry.

''I know... I still can't belive she's gone...'', Regina said. I got up and smiled at the, myking in my had a shorter version of the story I had to tell them. How much I missed them, it was unbeliveable. They were coming closer and closer, and that's when I noticed something. Why aren't they noticing me? I was standing in front of them, in a witch costume, in the middle of the graveyard! I mean, hello?

''Guys, I'm here, I kno-''

They past through me. Yes, through me. Like I wasn't even there! It felt weird and... empty. They were now behind me, looking at my tombstone, putting ceramic pumking with witch hat on it next to the grave.

''Regina? Andy? I'm right here, can't you see me?! Reg?! Andy! Hey, I'm right here! H-h-how can't you... see me?'', I shouted at them. Tears were running again down my face, but couldn't care less. MiM never said anything about this, neither did the guardians! Everybody could see them why they can't see me? I was trying to touch them, but it was no use. They stayed there for a few more minutes, then they turned around and walked away, leaving me alone. Next to my grave.

I screamed in agony and fell on my knees again. Regina and Andy. My best friend and love of my life. My only two pillars to stay sane, and not go crazy. My only reasons to even live! They were the only one who knew my dark secret... The very reason I was never afraid of anything. And now they walked away, leaving me comletely alone. Just like 10 years ago... Alone, in that room... No, Sam! Don't go there! That is past!

In that moment I felt somebody's hand on my shoulder. I turned around and saw Crow. He was smiling to me sadly and knowingly. Of course he would know this. He was my first fear.

Oh yeah, you don't know that part, do you? Well, as Fear Guardian, I know every child's fears, and there are many levels of fears. There are plain old, funny fears. There are those scary fears, like test you never studyed for, or for a person you love. And than there are those insane fears, your worst nightmares. I can make all of them come to life, like imaginary friends.

Now, Crow was my fear when I was 5 years old. I was terrified of scarecrows. But now, the walking, talking and breathing and reaaaaaly sarcastic scarecrow was my assistant, friend and shoulder to cry on. He was tall, skinny, with hay filled face and arms, and 18th cetuary hat.

''Feeling better, Sam?'', he asked. I nodded and took his hand. He helped me got up. I started to wipe tears outta my eyes and he handed me a tissue.

''How do you always know what I need, Crow?'', I asked him. He simply smiled and rolled his eyes.

''Sammy, I am your childhood fear. I know all there is to know 'bout you. So, you ready to go home?''.

I nodded and tapped with my broom the ground. The small hole opened, reveiling stairs that were leading to my new home, Fearfall.

* * *

On the North Pole, North was checking the List. Yup, there it was. Or better yet, there it wasn't.

''So, you all thought Sam died a long time ago? Why?'', Jack asked North. The old man was sitting in his chair, thinking hard.

''Well, you see Jack, when child belives, the light is on that globe. However, if child stops to belive, the light is gone. But, in case child dies before he or she stopped beliving, than it's also gone. We all were sure she died, beacuse... There was no her on the List, Naughty or Nice one, and there was no teeth under her pillow. There was nobody to give dreams to, and she was never seen in the egg hunts. Like she never existed. So imagine our surprise when she told us who she was.''.

''Since when?'', Jack aksed.

''Since she was just 7 years old. Poor girl, I can only imagine what happened to her... And she was such a good child before that. Very nice kid, indeed. Scared of everything. What an irony, huh?'', North said. Jack nodded and got up.

''Where are you going, Jack?'', North asked the winter spirit.

''I have a certain witch to visit.''.


	8. Chapter 8

Sam was walking through the town square, tired from crying and memories. She still couldn't belive how couldn't they see her. Her hand wrapped around her neklace Regina gave her. It was just plastic replica of the thousandth repilca's of Wicca symbol, but still it meant a lot to her.

She sighed as leaning on the fountain, looking at the clear water floating and making her reflection dizzy, but it suited her mood. She was missing them both. She was missing Andy's warm hands around her, his warm voice while singing cheesy poems to her, his soft black hair she loved to mess up, much on his dismay, his failed attempt to be funny... He couldn't tell a joke if his life depended on it. That was what Sam loved about him. Andy was perfect, shy, polite, every mother's dream guy for their daughter...

''Total compare to Jokul... Ok, I did not just think of that.'', Sam slapped herself. How could she even? They were like summer and winter. And Sam preferd summer.

In that moment the water stopped moving and the ice covered the whole fountain. lotuses and liefes in it stopped floating and turned to little ice figures and Sam looked at the opposite direction. On the other side of the fountain, with finger on the ice that once was water, with shy smile was Jack Frost. He was looking in her eyes, waiting for her to stop the silence. Sam knew he noticed her red eyes and the trails of tears. She hanged her head and sighed.

''Wazzup, Jokul?''.

''Oh, nothing. Just your average Guardian of Fun seeing that his fellow Guardian needs some cheering up.'', he replied. She smiled and shocked her head. Jack leaned on his elbows and raised his eyebrows. It was kind of weird. There they were, on the opposite sides of the fountain, cold and dark. Jack rememberd waht Pitch told him, what goes better then the coldness and darkness. At this moment, he really could agree. Like the fact when he actually liked when she called him Jokul.

''I'm fine, nothing for you to worry.'', she responded while looking him in the eyes. Green matched blue well, he thought.

''That's not what I'm looking at, Sam. Look, I came here to-''.

''I told you, there is no need for apologizing... Those tears were from something much worse.''.

''... Did you go back? To Salem?'', Jack asked. By the look in her eyes he could get an answer. He sighed and walked to her. When he reached and put his hand on her shoulder. It was all clear to him.

''They couldn't see me, Jokul... They just walked... Like I wasn't even there. Like I was a ghost. It felt so... so...''.

''Empty? Like you were utterly alone and nobody care what will happen to you? Like there is really no need for you to be there? Scary?'', Jack was guessing. Sam sat on the ground, followed by Jack and his wrapping arm around her. She felt chill and coldness, on which she shiffered and he took her arm off of her. Coldness was the last thing Sam needed right now.

''All of that, 'cept the last one. I am never scared. Why you never told me?'', Sam asked. Jack shiffted in shame, cursing himself and the others for not warning her about that. He of all people should know how it feels like.

''I... I don't know, but I know I should. I'm sorry, I'm really, really sorry, Sam. None of us knew you'll go back so soon. I remember, when I became who I am today, I... It happened to me, too. I walked/flew in Burgess... saying ''hello'' to every one, but not one of them said anything back. Then I saw little boy chasing after dog and I asked him where I was, and he... Well, that's how my story started. I got out from the colony and I returned back a few years back. I had no idea where else would I go.'', Jack said, remembring his bitter, lonely past.

''For how long you were invisible? What doest that even mean?''.

''The Guardian can be seen only by those who belive. I wasn't believed in for 300 years, until Pitch decided to step up and rule the world, which made Manny choose me to be the new Guardian. The others found me, threw me into the sack, showed to the magic portal, some battles, emotions, yadda yadda yadda and BAM, I found my first beliver Jamie Bennet, his friends joined in, and I'm visible again. Well, not like Santa or Kangaroo, Tooth and Sandy, but it's a start.''. Sam looked at him. She had no idea how would she manage to be invisible for 300 years. Would world end by then anyway? And she had no idea how would she make children belive in her. Who would belive in the feamle version of Boogyman? Especially after Pitch? Maybe only her. Sam realized she was chosen only as a replacment. Why would they even need fear? And than she smacked her head. If anybody should know why children need fear, it's her! She was always making sure they don't loose fear, she was making sure they had a complete set of childhood on their faces, she was making sure they don't loose what she has lost, what was taken away from her.

''No eyebrow, no perfect face. No fear, no childhood.'', that was her moto.

And now she had entire world to guard from loosing fear. And she couldn't do it alone.

''Jokul...''.

''Mmm-hmmm?''.

''Back when I was alive... And still a child... Maybe seven or eight, I don't know, I lost something very precious to me. I lost fear.'', she started. There was so much more before that he needed to know, but not yet. It was too soon.

''What do you mean, you lost fear? How can you loose something as fear?'', Jack asked. New tears were coming to her eyes. She quickly took his hand and he suddenly felt pulled underground and inside a tunnel, more like a waterfall. The second later he was inside a huge room, with wooden walls, and orange and black furniture. He saw Sam letting go of his hand and sitting on the bad. He followed her.

''Well,... I'm not ready to tell you that just yet, Jokul... But it was terrible. I wasn't afraid of anything, and since I wasn't afraid I never needed hope that something will get better, I never needed dreams to comfort me, I never needed wonder to belive in, I never needed memories of my youth... I never needed fun... I was dead, Jokul! I never put my teeth under my pillow cause why would I need a coins? I never went on Easter Hunts. I could paint eggs myself too, why would some bunny do that for me? I never sent a letter to Santa, cause I knew he could never bring me what I wanted the most. I just wanted to be afraid. I was fearless. A face without an eyebrow, as my grandmother would say...''. Jack couldn't belive it. There was the reason why all the guardians thought she was dead. Cause she WAS dead. She lost all the elements of childhood!

''But h-h-how? Who did that to you?'', Jack asked. her was now feeling angry. Who could that to a child? Who could kill a child like that? And the guardians did nothing?!

''That person is... dead, don't worry. But that wasn't the part I wanted to tell you. One day... I saw a child. It was a little boy named Henry, he was about 5 or 6, and he was sitting near the bush. I was walking near and... I tripped over a rock and fell into the bush, making it shake and russle. Then I heard a scream and saw him run away. I saw expression on his face. He was scared. By me... I scared him! And when I saw him run, screaming in fear, hiding behind his mum, I saw a person I wanted to be. But I couldn't. And that's when I realized that just cause I lost fear, that doesn't mean other kids have to too. That's when I saw my purpose, my reason to be whole again! To protect their fears. To give them fears! To make sure they stay the same. After that, I found my joy, wonder, hope, memories, dreams... But only through their fears and screams. I was named Sam Hain by entire Salem, everybody knew me... I was famous and loved and feared. I think I was a guardian even back then! That's... Is that why he chose me?'', Sam suddenly realized. Jack was looking at her with wonder. She was giving the children what she wanted to have the most. She was protecting them by scaring them, she was protecting their believers! And she never recived what she wanted. Not even now. And yet, Sam was happy. He made her happy. Jack smiled at her tapped her on her shoulder, as some sort of hug.

''I belive so, Sam. And do you wanna know why he chose me?'', he asked. Sam nodded, tears now gone.

''I saved my little sister from falling into lake. I fell instead of her. I saved her, Sam. By having fun, which is my center, btw.''.

''You sure were a good brother, Jokul.'', she said. He smiled and felt her hands wrapping with his. There was no special reason, just friendship. Kindred spirits, both protectors and yet, so alone. Well, not anymore, Jack and Sam thought, looking at eachother.

''I hope I was. And what's your center?''.

''My center? What's that?'', Sam asked. Jack tried to immitate North on that, but he failed. He couldn't explain it like he did.

''I'm afraid that's gonna wait for North, Winnie. Now, how about that fun, huh?'', he asked. Jack got up and offered her to help her get up. His mother thought him to be a gentleman.

''What fun?'', she asked.

''Would you like to meet my very first beliver?''.


	9. Chapter 9

Jack's POV

Jamie was a very special boy. He was loyal, kind, decent and above all, fun. He had a strong will and the heart that no words could describe. Jamie had a family, friends, and my personal favorite kid in the whole world. Why? Well, he was reminding me a lot on my little sister, whom I started to remember more and more. I know now that she liked roses and little bunnies, and that I drew to her those things all the time. Yes, I was an artist back then, sue me! Then, Jamie was a lot like my little brother, too, and my very first believer. Boy, I still remember that moment when he said my name. And when he looked at me. When he actually talked to me. That was the happiest moment of my immortal life! And ever since then, Jamie was my numero uno kid. And the reason I wanted to introduce him to Winnie was… Well, to be honest, I had no idea why. Wait, hold your horses, I know why!

When she told me she went back to Salem, and when people were just going through her, I returned back to that moment when I 'flew' back to Burgess after, you know, getting born and all. The most terrifying moment of my life. And I knew it was the same for her. Especially after that story she told me, about her losing her fear. How can a child lose fear? I never thought fear could be so… useful and needed. But come on, Pitch was practically destroying children with his fearlings. While Sam's fearlings… They were awesome. Sure, they were scary, but only cause that was their job. In person, they were so… normal. Cool even, especially that crazy pink pony with curly mane and balloons on her butt. Boy, does she make good cupcakes or what?

''So, are we there yet?'', Winnie asked me.

''Why? Getting tired already, pumpkin-head?'', I asked her. She gave me that smirk of hers and rolled her eyes.

''As if. I'm just asking.''.

''Just a few houses more and… bingo! There it is. Jamie Bennett's home.'', I said while flying to the window of my believer's room. As I thought, the boy wasn't sleeping, but reading his 'Paranormal' book, as he was calling it. It had an entire chapter about me. Yes, I liked that very much.

I knock on the glass as he jumped a few meters in the air. I probably startled him. Then he smiled and opened the window to me, already hugging me. I can't tell you how much I loved when this kid would hug me. It was so warm and I would melt from happiness.

''Jack, you came early this year. Not that I complain or anything.'', he said. I smirked and felt Sam behind me, getting inside the room, but Jamie wasn't noticing her. I also saw something in her eyes while looking at him hugging me. Envy, I think.

''Jack? What are you looking at?'', Jamie asked me.

''Uh, Jamie… Do you see anybody here? Besides me?'', I asked him. He looked around, his eyes passing Sam for 3 times, and then he shocked his head. I felt Sam stiffing.

''Why?'', he asked me.

''Well, you see, I brought a friend along with me. She is brand new spirit and the guardian.'', I said. Jamie set on the bad and his eyes went wide.

''Really? Cool! Where is she?'', Jamie asked. Before I could answer, Sam lifted a book from the table and waved with it in front of Jamie. He smiled awkwardly and waved his hand.

''Sammy, meet Jamie. Jamie, this is our brand new Guardian of Fear, Sam Hain.''. When I said 'Fear', he stiffed and looked at me. Well, I can't blame him, the kid was fighting Pitch himself. I had the same reaction when I realized what she will be.

''I still can't… see her.'', Jamie said and Sam bit her lip. Then she smile and something sparkled in her eyes. She came closer to Jamie, and stared at him for a few minutes. I got worried.

''Sam, what are you doing?'', I asked her. Jamie followed my gaze, realizing where she was. I could see the panic in his eyes.

''Just my job, Jokul… Watch this.'', she said and suddenly something moved underneath the bed. Jamie's eyes went wide as he jumped on the mattress, and Sam stepped back. I Pointed my staff on the bad, thinking on Pitch. But Sam was smiling, which probably meant…

''Taaa-daaam, Darwin is in the house!''. Something pink headed, with a few hairs on its head, big eyes and potato-like bodied came underneath the bed. Its hands were long and brown, and he had a monkey-like tail, and a gap between its teeth. It was tall like Jamie, maybe a little shorter.

''What on Earth is-'', I started, but Jamie interrupted me.

''No way… Darwin!''.

''Wazzup, Jamie my boy? Tell me, how long has it been, huh? You were 3, weren't ya?'', 'Darwin' asked. I looked at Sam, who was smiling at the scene.

''How… I mean, why… How can I see you? Like this, I mean?'', Jamie was asking the little pink creature. Confused here, somebody please explain me this!

''What do you think? This lovely lady here called me? Say… How is Pippa lately?''. He blushed hard while getting nudged by Darwin. Then he looked up and his eyes were like plates. Sam looked around before realizing he was looking at her. Déjà vu all over again.

''Wow.'', he said while looking at her.

''You can see me?''.

''You… are the most awesome witch I've ever seen!'', he shouted while getting closer to her.

''Um, hello, I'm still here!'', I said. But he was only looking at her.

''Oh why thank you, Jamie. You're really cool too.''-

''Really?''-

''Judging from what your first fear told me, yes. Nice imagination there, kid. It's not cheesy like most kids, and you're not a copy-cat.'', Sam said while looking at Darwin, who was wiggling his eyebrows at her. First fear, huh?

''So, you're like the new Fear, huh? You don't look so scary.'', Jamie said. Oh, yeah? Try to steal her hat, kid. After that, you won't be afraid of the dark anymore. I learnt that the hard way.

''I'm in the good mood now, but feel free to ask Jokul here what am I like when I'm not.''. Jamie turned to me with confusion in his eyes.

''Jokul?'', he asked.

''Winnie here can't remember my name, so she calls me Jokul. I'm known like that in the northern cultures, and I'm generous enough to let her call me like that.''

''Yes, thank you soooo much on that. Did you know I threw a party just for him and he had a blast after-''.

''BUT she is also my fellow guardian and my new friend.'', I quickly said while putting my arm around her shoulder. Hey, I couldn't let Jamie know about what happened at the party! I'm supposed to be this kid's role model!

''A.k.a girlfriend!'', Darwin suddenly said. I and Sam both blushed as I un-wrapped her shoulder. Guess who is spending the night in the freezer?

''Really? You're dating her? Nice one, Jack!'', Jamie said.

''No, no, Jamie, we're just friends!''.

''Yeah, he is not even my type!'', she said. Wait, what?!

''Not your type? You do know almost every female fearling in Fearfall AND the entire Tooth palace, including Tooth herself would die just to date me?'', I had no idea why I just said that.

''Tooth and her fairies only loves your teeth, Jokul, while my fearlings like you cause you're the first human looking guy they saw after 200 years of rotting in the ground or in children's minds!''.

''Ouch, burn!'', Jamie and Darwin said in union.

''You just keep telling that to yourself, sweetheart.'', I said to her, watching her blushing. Oh yeah, burn! Or frostbite, in my case.

''Well, I'm not the one who kept dancing with me and singing to me 'Just the girl' back on the party.'', Sam said, making me blush. I remember that, and I prayed the God she didn't.

''Geez, when's the wedding?'', Darwin asked. Ok, that little pink potato is defiantly spending the night in the freezer!

''Can I be the best man, Jack? Hahahha…'', Jamie was laughing with his fear.

''Even you, Jamie? Come on!'', I whined.

''Sorry, Jack, but I agree with Darwin on this one! You two are cute together.''.

''Atta boy, Jamie!'', Darwin said. Ok, it's freezing time!

* * *

''Hey, Jokul?'', Sam asked while flying on her broom next to me. How on Earth does that hat of hers stays on her hair while flying?!

''That's my nickname, don't spit on it.''.

''Thank you. For introducing me to Jamie and all. He's really awesome kid.'', Sam said. We left Jamie and Darwin a few minutes ago, both of them still making smooches and Darwin singing that wedding music. Ok, ok, the little fearling was funny, but still! I don't have a crush on Sam, we're just friends! Right?

''No sweat, Sammy. Jamie will spread the word about you, and before you know it, believers will be yours in no time! Ok, that came out wrong.''.

''Yeah…''.

''You know what I mean.'', I said quickly. She nodded while landing on the nearest graveyard.

''So, about Darwin… How do you do that? Make your first fears come to life?'', I asked her. Maybe she can bring my first fear come to life, and if that fear have all of my memories, than…

''Well, that's the part of my powers I discovered a few days ago. I can make anybody's fear come to life, but I only choose the first fears, 'cause they won't terrify you. They only startle you, and that's enough for me, cause being like Pitch is the last thing I wanna do, you know.'', Sam said. Ok, that's good.

''So, you can bring anybody's first fear to life?'', I asked. She smiled sadly.

''Only if they remember that fear. Sorry, Jokul. But I know that you were afraid of horses when you were kid.''. I nodded my head as I remembered that scene. I was 10 years old, and my father was teaching me how to ride a horse. I remember that horse. He was huge and grey and he was named William. I never liked him very much, though. So there I was, holding him like it was the end of the world, something run in front of him, and I fell in the mud. I was laughed by all girls in the colony, and I never set on the horse again. Yeah, I got over it, but still.

''Oh, well… It was worth to shot. Anyway, um… About what were they talking about…''

''Yeah… Look, sorry if that 'not my type' kind of hurt you, but… I just saw my ex-boyfriend who I still care about very much, and I know I can't be with him, and it hurts a lot. I don't think I'm ready for dating just yet.''.

''Hey, it's ok, really! I mean, I don't even feel that way- I mean, not that you aren't pretty or anything, cause you are, and… What I'm trying to say is-'', I stopped my gibberish when I saw her smile. It was sad, yet amused in the same time. And yeah, it was really making me feel weird. I smiled back and stopped talking.

''It's really ok, Jokul. I know you don't. Well, thanks again for cheering me up.'', she said. I felt a little ache in my chest when she said 'I know you don't.', but I really had no idea why. Maybe I do like her? Well, I like her, but not in that way. Or maybe I do? OH, COME ON!

''All in a day's work, Sammy. See you around.''.

''Yeah, see you too. And hey, if you ever want to crush in Fearfall, you're always welcomed.'', she said. I smiled and flew off, while she tapped her broom on the grave and slid down the stairs to Fearfall.


End file.
